


It's not THAT Unforgivable

by sleepingirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Characters aged up, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Imperius, Imperiused Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingirl/pseuds/sleepingirl
Summary: He and Malfoy brought the worst out of each other, really. Malfoy made him crazy, made him act brashly, and in turn, he suspected that Malfoy was really not so terribly loathsome except when Harry was involved. It felt almost as though the worst aspects of each of their houses came to rise when they had a scuffle, of which there were many over the years at Hogwarts.But this… this seemed a bit far. Even when Malfoy raised his wand, snarling, Harry could see something else across his face, a look of someone about to break a taboo, cross an uncrossed line.He was so curious of it that he forgot all his training and didn’t protect himself as Malfoy hissed, “Imperio,” and the blue-white light shot towards him and hit square in the forehead, a feeling he was able to register as familiar as his eyes fluttered, the most wondrous calm, the most pleasant sense of obedience…--((Prompt: Draco casts the Imperius curse on Harry and makes him do... "things"... against his will. Dubcon))





	It's not THAT Unforgivable

He and Malfoy brought the worst out of each other, really. Malfoy made him crazy, made him act brashly, and in turn, he suspected that Malfoy was really not so terribly loathsome except when Harry was involved. It felt almost as though the worst aspects of each of their houses came to rise when they had a scuffle, of which there were many over the years at Hogwarts.

But this… this seemed a bit far. Even when Malfoy raised his wand, snarling, Harry could see something else across his face, a look of someone about to break a taboo, cross an uncrossed line.

He was so curious of it that he forgot all his training and didn’t protect himself as Malfoy hissed, “Imperio,” and the blue-white light shot towards him and hit square in the forehead, a feeling he was able to register as familiar as his eyes fluttered, the most wondrous calm, the most pleasant sense of obedience…

\--

“You bastard,” Draco muttered, putting his wand back in his pocket. “Do you see what you made me do?”

Potter, of course, was unresponsive, standing there, swaying gently with a soft smile on his lips.

Draco drank in the sight of him, his hated rival at his whim with his characteristic scowl replaced with such a vapid expression…

It was hot. Beyond all reason, he was getting turned on.

“Fuck,” he said. “Fuck you.”

He was shaking with the adrenaline rush -- he had just cast an Unforgivable, and on Harry bloody Potter. Potter brought out the worst in him, and apparently along with some sort of repressed lust.

“Come here,” he commanded, and he watched Potter start to move, not quite mechanistically, but automatically, towards him. He stepped forward until he was just a pace in front of Draco, uncomfortably close.

Draco studied him until he was even more uncomfortable with the silence, and swore again.

\--

Like the last time he was Imperioused, when Barty-Crouch-Professor-Moody had demonstrated on him, Harry felt absolutely wonderful, and dimly aware of everything that was happening. He stared unfocused at Malfoy as he appeared to have a sort of conniption, and with a sort of far-off happiness strode towards him when asked. He remembered that he hated Malfoy, but it just didn’t seem to matter at all, and he couldn’t remember why. When Malfoy talked, he listened with an effortless interest.

Malfoy said, finally, “Get on your knees, Potter,” and for some reason, that was something that made an uncomfortable itch in the back of his head. Quiet thoughts of unsurety where there were no thoughts before.

He knelt in front of him, compelled, and he saw the bulge in Malfoy’s robes. A frown crossed his placid face, which Malfoy must have noticed, because he swore once again.

“It’s OK, Potter,” Malfoy said, and his voice had changed, become quiet and silky, like Harry had never heard from him before. “You want to do this. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

A wave washed over him, smoothing out his thoughts, and Harry felt the pleasure in his head surge anew, making his eyes roll up as though he’d lost control over them. He could hear Malfoy breathing heavy, the fumble of hands and robes and a belt, and then there was a cock in front of his face.

“Suck, Potter,” Malfoy breathed, “It’ll feel even better.”

Harry opened his lips, tongue hanging out while Malfoy guided it inside, and he hollowed his cheeks around it, body working almost automatically.

“Oh,” Malfoy moaned. “Should have done this years ago. Fuck.”

He was making short thrusts inside Harry’s mouth, holding his head still, and Harry felt bliss infringing on more of him as the rest of him hung limply there. Drool was spilling over his mouth and dripping down, and he didn’t care one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I haven't written HP fanfic in over ten years, and as a mind control fetishist, I couldn't be happier with the prompt that I got. We really need more Imperius smut. Follow my 18+ tumblr at h-sleepingirl.tumblr.com!


End file.
